Illusions perdues
by fantasy115
Summary: Cet adolescent que je crois apercevoir dans mon miroir est mort… Ce n’est qu’un leurre qui comme la lumière vive, attire pour mieux réduire en cendre les insectes de la nuit qui osent s’en approcher.
1. Chapter 1

_**Note: Ce petit prologue traînait sur mon Pc depuis bientôt deux ans. C'est la toute première fiction que j'ai débutée, j'ai bien vite été très déçue en m'apercevant que n'acceptait pas d'histoire sur ce manga. Puisque maintenant c'est le cas je me lance tout simplement.**_

Auteur: fantasy115

Rating:M

Disclaimer: Les persos ne sont pas à moi

Mon couple préféré: Isumi et Takamya (Pour les connaisseurs: nan, c'est

vraiment pas ce que vous croyez…. bon un peu…) J'aime aussi beaucoup le couple que

forme Naoya et Aoé mais… je me marre trop avec Isumi, il se fait toujours avoir…

Love mode reste pour moi un des meilleurs manga yaoï (sinon le meilleur) que j'ai pu lire

**(bcps d'eau à coulé sous les ponts et j'ai entre temps acheté New york-New york, Fake, Gravitation et plein d'autres).**

Couple principal: Takamya/Isumi (et d'autres …)

Avertissements: ceci est un slash, alors homophobe passez votre chemin

Précision: Je n'ai aucune prétention, j'essaierai simplement de faire de mon mieux.

Pour les fautes **(Aïe)**… C'est le nerf de la guerre, je ne désespère pas de remporter dans des temps très éloignés la victoire...

Remerciements: Merci (bien bas) à Mimi Yuy de nous avoir fais connaître ce manga par le biais de son site,

franchement elle fait un travail extraordinaire avec ses traductions de Yaoï (Merci à son équipe).

Je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller d'aller sur son site: mimiyuy. free. fr (sans les espaces).

**Illusions perdues**

**Prologue**

La foule d'étudiant s'est amassée autour de nous, je sens un poing s'écraser sur mon visage. Un doux liquide se met alors à couler. Chaud tellement chaud malgré le froid, je m'écroule lamentablement sur le dos, je vois le ciel et quelques flocons viennent chatouiller mon visage. Je souris, oh dieu, comment des choses si minuscules peuvent receler tant de pureté? L'un d'entre eux me relève:

()Espèce de bâtard, tu vas répondre?

Un autre se glisse derrière moi pour m'immobiliser alors que je n'esquisse pourtant aucun mouvement. Il empoigne mon entrejambe en rigolant.

()Avoue que tu faisais le tapin il y'à trois mois de ça.

Il y a des murmures dans la foule, les cours sont terminés depuis une trentaine de minute. Sans doute qu'après leur menace de représailles cet après-midi, j'aurais dû me montrer plus prudent en ne m'attardant pas à la bibliothèque? Le chef de La bande des quatre, comme on se plait à les appeler, glisse une main possessive sous mon pull.

()Allez, si on allait faire un tour? Je passe l'éponge pour cette…

Soudain, l'autre se fait tirer en arrière par un garçon dont les yeux jettent des éclaires de fureur. Ce dernier frappe le précieux boss avec une violence inouïe, l'envoyant valdinguer quelques mètres plus loin. Il y a deux ans, _il_ débutait l'apprentissage des arts martiaux, finalement, _il_ poursuit ses cours particuliers. De ce que j'en vis, le mouvement me parut correct quoique imparfait et lent mais néanmoins efficace pour repousser un agresseur inexpérimenté. Derrière lui se tient un homme très séduisant, brun impeccablement vêtu dans son superbe costume signé par un grand couturier à n'en point douter. D'un mouvement gracieux mais masculin, il ôte ses lunettes noires. La foule se dissipe, mes agresseurs ont détalé la queue entre les jambes. Je ne les plains pas car le séduisant Aoé Reiji, ce troll maléfique, ressemble à un véritable yakuza. Naoya se plante devant moi sa colère allant crescendo.

()Il y avait un accident et je n'ai pas pu arriver plus tôt, (se justifie-t-il). Pourquoi tu laisses ces types te traiter de cette façon? Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de leur tenir tête afin d'obtenir un soutien!

Je lui tourne le dos, me baisse pour ramasser mon sac. Personne n'aime être ignoré surtout dans un cas comme celui là.

()Isumi, je te parle!

Je me tourne vers lui, je sais que mon regard est vide, que faut-il que je fasse pour qu'il arrête de crier?

()Aux dernières nouvelles, ton mec se trouve juste derrière toi, (ma voix est froide). En arrivant dans cette université, je t'ai demandé de te tenir éloigné de moi, toi et ton cercle d'amis. Regarde ou me conduis ta pitié!

()Cette espèce de salaud te faisait chanter! Il t'obligeait à coucher avec lui sinon il te menaçait de révéler à toute l'école, que tu te prostituais par le passé. Est-ce que tu imagines ton calvaire si cela venait à se confirmer?

Nous sommes désormais seuls devant les portes de l'établissement, je jette mon sac sur une de mes épaules. Je dois encore me taper près de quarante minutes en bus puis marcher pendant dix autres avant de pouvoir arriver à la demeure des Aoé, où je vis.

()Ce type se contentait de tirer son coup une fois par semaine, puis il me fichait la paix. Il ne faisait preuve d'aucune violence, alors je ne parviens pas à comprendre pourquoi tu es intervenu! Tu as des vus sur lui ou quoi?

Naoya a un mouvement de recul, il me parait dégoûté… comme si je venais de lui dire que je me tapais encore pour quelques yens le premier type puant au coin d'une rue.

Je ne comprends décidemment pas. Pourquoi ne pas utiliser le chemin le plus direct pour arriver à mes fins? C'est-à-dire, que ce gars et ses acolytes me fichent la paix durant le plus clair de mon temps?

()Cette école privée coûte une véritable fortune, seule une certaine élite peut y avoir accès. C'est Kiichi qui m'y a inscrit, je respect ma dette envers lui… J'essaie de faire le moins de vague possible. En revanche toi Naoya, tu appartiens tout comme Iychiryu Komoroy à cet univers. Avant que tu ne le cognes ce matin, il se montrait plus galant avec moi que certains des clients fortunés du Blueboy, club gay de rencontre qui appartient à ton amant, soit dit en passant. (J'enfonce le clou) Réveilles-toi, avant je me prostituais dans la rue, désormais je le fais pour ton fiancé qui n'est ni plus ni moins mon mac. Le luxueux cadre, les clients richissimes, si tu enlèves tout cela, tu te retrouves avec des mecs baisant d'autres mecs à des tarifs exorbitants. Ils nous choisissent sur catalogue comme du jambon premier choix chez un traiteur. Quelle importance si Komoroy me baisait sous les gradins?

Une gifle magistrale accueille la fin de mes propos, ce n'est vraiment pas ma journée.

()Reiji n'a pas choisi d'être le gérant de ce lieu (qu'il n'arrive pas à nommer), son père l'y a contraint. Je ne vis pas avec lui pour sa fortune mais parce que… parce qu'il m'est précieux... Je ne suis pas aveugle Isumi, je sais que ce n'est rien de moins que de la prostitution, mais combien de jeunes comme toi serait à la rue si le Blueboy fermait?

()Je... (restons zen), je ne… (jouons au crétin) je… comme nombriliste on ne fait pas mieux (oups, j'ai dis ça tout haut?) !

Il m'attrape par le col de mon blouson pour me secouer tout en levant les yeux pour accrocher mon regard atone.

()Co…Comment peux-tu encore faire ça après ce qui t'est arrivé?

Sa voix tremble… ses mains aussi… son regard me supplie… je comprends alors pourquoi son amant ne réagit toujours pas.

()C'est ta thérapie… (murmurai-je).

Il me lâche, l'incompréhension se peignant sur ses traits.

()A la vérité, tu te fiches bien que je me fasse passer dessus par tous ces fils à papa…

Je le regarde fixement un court instant, son visage m'apparaît soudain torturé… un élan de pitié m'envahit. Peut-être est-ce simplement l'envie qu'il me fiche la paix? Quoiqu'il en soit, je viens de comprendre.

()Tes nuits sont parfois peuplées de cauchemars, même maintenant, n'est-ce pas? Je vais te délivrer de tes remords. Tu ne m'ennuieras plus avec ta pseudo amitié.

Je soupire en cherchant une cigarette dans la poche de mon sac, je la porte à mes lèvres pour l'allumer et en tirer une bouffée. Je commence alors…

()Naoya, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable du choix de ton amant. Il lui fallait prendre une décision sinon nous serions tous deux passer à la casserole. **Tu** es son bien-aimé…

()J… Justement, il… cet homme (y'à certainement un bégaiement chronique dans l'air…) a cru que toi aussi tu l'étais, j'aurais dû le détromper…

()Et passer une semaine à te faire molester par tous les gardes du corps de Nendo Asuka? C'est stupide, je connaissais par avance celui qui serait sauvé. Naoya, tu n'as aucunement besoin mon absolution car à la vérité, nous étions dans le même cas, impuissant dans un enjeu nous dépassant. Cependant, nous avions choisi… j'avais fais le choix de rester auprès de Takamya tout en sachant que ses fréquentations avec la famille Aoé, pouvaient se révéler potentiellement problématiques. Tout cela parce qu'à l'époque, je l'avais dans la peau! La page est tournée! Kiichi m'a recueillit et je me vends pour avoir un peu d'indépendance. Ce sont mes décisions donc ma responsabilité!

Il baisse la tête quelques secondes, je me dis que cette pathétique conversation vient de prendre fin, à mon grand dam, il insiste.

()Isumi, comment y arrives-tu?

Mer-de, je perds patience, il est con où quoi? Ce mec en déjà bavé, pourquoi ne parvient-il pas à faire abstraction de ce détail?

()**Fais chier**, nous avons été enlevé, **je** me suis fais baiser, **j'ai** été tabassé pendant une semaine avant d'être largué devant la demeure de ton petit ami à moitié mort. De quoi te plains-tu? Pourquoi m'emmerder, est-ce de ma faute si tu es une petite nature? Sache que **je** baise, **je** dors sans aucun souci. Ce n'est qu'un corps qui pourri à vu d'œil, seconde après seconde! Et même si je m'expose à un châtiment de la part de ton amant qui est également mon patron, je pense sérieusement que tu devrais songer à me foutre la paix!

J'écrase ma cigarette, le sang bouillonne dans mes veines, oh dieu, cette sensation est merveilleuse. C'est de la colère, elle tourbillonne en moi apportant un étrange contentement… je souris, ils doivent me croire fou. Un d'œil à ma montre, mince je viens de rater mon bus, le prochain est dans trente minutes.

()Je te dépose.

Ah, j'ai faillis croire qu'il souffrait d'une extinction de voix le boss.

()Non, je…

()Ce n'est pas une question, gamin.

Ai-je dis que ce type m'insupporte au plus au point? Depuis l'instant où je l'ai vu… quoique… Il n'est pas aussi insensible qu'il voudrait le laisser croire. Diable! Si Kiichi apprend que je cogite autant tout seul, c'est l'asile assuré.

Le moteur ronronne, je sombre à l'arrière.

A suivre...

(Correction sommaire à Sainte-Rose le Lundi 18 Juin 2007)


	2. Moi, Phénix

Auteur: fantasy115

Rating:M

Disclaimer: Les persos ne sont pas à moi

Avertissements: ceci est un slash, alors homophobes, âmes sensibles,

je ne saurai que trop vous conseiller de ne pas aller plus loin dans votre lecture

Précision: Je n'ai aucune prétention, j'essaierai simplement de faire de mon

mieux.

Pour les fautes (Aïe)… C'est le nerf de la guerre, je ne désespère pas de

remporter en des temps très (très) éloignés la victoire...

* * *

**Naoshin**:p Que de questions (lol), ce n'est que le début tout sera expliqué par la suite. Merci pour ta review.

Je préfère dire que cette histoire se passe dans un Univers alternatif, ainsi je me sens beaucoup plus libre dans l'écriture.

* * *

X

_Moi, Phénix_

_X_

_Je me souviens encore de ses yeux la première fois que je l'ai vu… Je venais de réaliser ma toute première passe. Dit comme ça, cela semble fort désagréable, n'est-ce pas? C'est pourtant la stricte vérité. _

_Je suis resté complètement paralysé par ses yeux vairons. _

_L'un de ses iris aussi noir qu'une nuit d'encre et l'autre violet... les deux semblaient me transpercer. Je me rappelle avoir voulu fuir loin de cette ruelle… mais mes jambes… mon corps refusa de m'obéir. _

_Cet homme à peine plus grand que moi semblait sans âge. Entièrement vêtu de noir, ses longs cheveux d'ébène coulaient sur ses épaules, virevoltant tantôt librement derrière lui, au gré du vent chargé par une infecte odeur de pisse. _

_Lorsque sa main se posa sur ma joue, je fus happé par cette aura de puissance qui émanait de lui. Ce n'était pas uniquement physique… Cela agissait comme un baume qui avait le pouvoir de gommer toutes les émotions qui me liaient. _

_X_

_()Je crois que je t'ai enfin trouvé._

_X_

_Sa voix était chaude et sensuelle. Mes paupières se firent lourdes et je m'endormis dans ses bras. A mon réveille des heures plus tard, je me trouvai étendu sur une simple natte dans une pièce sombre avec des barreaux aux fenêtres. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, des personnes vêtues à l'ancienne mode pénétrèrent dans ma prison. Pour un peu, j'aurais cru être tomber au beau milieu du tournage d'un film historique. _

_Le restant de la nuit fut moins pittoresque._

_Je fus immobilisé par deux des hommes à même le sol. Une terreur absolue s'empara de moi car la scène m'était familière. Je ne pouvais pas… je ne voulais pas subir cela encore une fois. Au beau milieu de mes larmes, l'homme de la ruelle réapparut devant moi, il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres et immédiatement, je sus que ce qui allait m'arriver ici, n'aurait rien à voir avec ce qui m'avait été infligé naguère._

_X_

_Un des hommes qui portait un kimono de cérémonie fit part de ses doutes quant au sujet choisi. _

_Comprenez par là moi! _

_Celui qui allait être mon maître durant plus de deux ans me sourit. Il me prit alors dans ses bras afin de me bercer comme on le ferait pour un tout petit. Dans sa main, il tenait une dague, un objet magnifique au manche finement ouvragé. _

_Ce dernier est d'ailleurs mien aujourd'hui._

_Je savais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, cela me convenait tout à fait. Par deux fois j'avais tenté d'en finir sans jamais y parvenir… Je me souviens de la douleur que sa lame provoqua lorsqu'il me l'enfonça dans le ventre. Son baiser étouffa mon cri de souffrance. J'ai tenu pendant près de deux longues heures… Cet homme possédait un véritable savoir faire… Dans les brumes de mon agonie, je me souviens des prêtres qui psalmodiaient tout autour de moi, de la forte odeur d'encens mêlée à celle du sang…. _

_X_

_Ce soir là, je fis le rêve le plus étrange de mon existence. Je me souviens seulement de l'obscurité omniprésente, de cette présence qui m'accablait, des grognements d'un animal et de son souffle sur ma nuque… Cerné je l'étais, une odeur putride mélangé à une forte odeur de souffre me prit à la gorge. _

_Je suffoquais… _

_Il s'en passa du temps avant que je ne m'aperçoive que je n'avais nullement besoin de respirer… Il s'en passa du temps avant que je cesse de considérer l'obscurité comme une ennemie. J'ignore à quel moment cette présence qui me terrifiait, finit par devenir une compagnie agréable… à quel moment les grognements devinrent pour moi ceux d'un chaton… Tout est tellement confus… La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, ce fut l'apparition de ces immenses yeux vairons. Mon œil gauche commença à me brûler, ainsi que mon bras droit. J'eus la sensation d'être happé, tiré en arrière par des liens invisibles. _

_X_

_Je me réveillai en sursaut, étendu sur un futon. La chambre était belle et spacieuse. Le seul meuble qui la composait se trouvait être une petite commode surmontée d'un grand miroir. J'étais torse nu. Quelque chose me chatouilla dans le dos et bêtement je tirai dessus, ce qui me provoqua une vive douleur au cuir chevelu. Combien de temps avais-je dormi? Sur mon avant-bras était tatoué une bien étrange créature… un dragon dont l'un des yeux possédait une couleur lavande. Sa tête reposait sur le devant de mon poignet et sa queue encerclait par trois fois mon avant-bras. L'artiste avait effectué un travail de toute beauté, aucun détail n'avait été laissé de côté. Les écailles sombres semblaient pouvoir prendre vie d'un instant à l'autre. En me concentrant, je parvins apprécier toute la complexité de l'œuvre. Partout où je posais mon regard tout me semblait tellement plus net qu'avant. _

_En me levant, je fus assailli par un bruit atroce qui vint me blesser les oreilles… Ce n'était que le froissement des draps… Fort heureusement la cacophonie cessa bien vite. De ce que j'en vis par la baie vitrée, j'étais à la campagne. La chambre donnait sur un magnifique étang. J'entrouvris le panneau coulissant et me retrouvai dans un long couloir. Pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre hormis quelques grattements çà et là, œuvre d'un quelconque rongeur. Je me sentis immédiatement en harmonie avec la quiétude qui régnait dans cette demeure. _

_Mes pas incertains me conduisirent jusqu'à l'extérieur et je le trouvai là… Un katana en main, il exécutait des mouvements lents et précis dans cette aube naissante. Je fus émerveillé par chacun de ses gestes, à tel point que j'en oubliai tout du fait que cet homme m'avait kidnappé et torturé. _

_X_

_Ma main, instinctivement, se porta sur mon côté. Rien, plus aucune trace… _

_Un sifflement qui fendit l'air me ramena à la réalité. _

_A mon grand étonnement, mon instinct força mon corps à réagir en esquivant sa lame! Je venais d'effectuer un bond de deux mètres avec une étonnante facilité. Un sourire moqueur ourlait ses lèvres. Il m'attaqua de nouveau sans un mot et cette fois, ne me laissa aucun répit durant près d'une minute. Une fois ce laps de temps écoulé, il me parla:_

_()Tu es encore trop lent!_

_X_

_Un coup fulgurant à l'aide du plat de la lame m'envoya valdinguer trois mètres plus loin. Le tranchant contre ma gorge m'interdit tout mouvement._

_X_

_()D'ici trois lunes je te conduirais au camp. Tu y seras mis à l'épreuve, veille à ne pas me faire honte! Comme tout bon apprenti, tu m'appelleras désormais senseï et tu devras m'obéir aveuglément. Tout écart de conduite sera châtié au centuple. Sakashita Isumi est mort il y a un mois de cela, toutefois tu pourras conserver ce nom pour le grand public. Désormais tu es Phénix, seul le clan sera capable de te reconnaître comme tel, tous ceux qui apprendront ta véritable identité devront mourir par ta main. Nous sommes l'élite des assassins de l'ombre, il en existe peu comme nous. _

_X_

_Tant de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête… _

_X_

_()Phénix, le choix t'appartient encore…_

_X_

_Son visage s'adoucit, son regard se remplit de bonté._

_X_

_()Je peux te tuer tout de suite… cette fois pour de bon et t'épargner cette voie solitaire et remplit de faux-semblants que j'ai moi-même arpenté._

_X_

_Je n'ai pas tout compris, c'était beaucoup trop surréaliste. Peut-être que je me croyais encore être en train de rêver._

_X_

_()Je ne veux plus rien ressentir._

_X_

_Ce sont les seuls mots qui franchirent la barrière de mes lèvres. Ce furent ces mots qui signèrent mon acceptation._

_X_

_Durant deux ans Senseï fut tout pour moi, mon professeur, mon amant qui m'initia sur la façon de donner du plaisir à un partenaire féminin où masculin et surtout mon bourreau. Sa cruauté n'avait guère de limite lorsqu'il s'agissait de m'éduquer. _

_Ma première mission en solitaire fut une geisha, une femme réellement sublime mais qui pour son malheur était tombée amoureuse de son dernier amant, un yakuza. Elle révélait au compte goutte des informations que son professionnalisme aurait dû lui faire taire. La belle savait des secrets capables d'ébranler les hautes sphères de l'état. Mes dix-huit mois aux côtés de mon maître furent fructueux… _

_Lorsque je sens le parfum des roses, je me rappelle du moment que nous avons partagé. _

_Qui pourrait oublier sa première fois? Ancolie s'était éveillée alors que j'avais opté pour la strangulation. Pas une seule seconde elle ne paniqua, dignement elle m'exposa un dernier souhait. J'avais tout mon temps, alors je la laissai faire. Elle revêtit son plus beau kimono, se coiffa puis se farda avec soin. La dernière touche fut son parfum. Ainsi parée, elle s'étendit avec grâce les mains posées sur sa poitrine._

_X_

_()Je suis flattée que le clan de l'ombre m'ait jugée digne d'intérêt. Je ne pensais pas toutefois périr par la main d'un enfant. J'en suis attristée…_

_()Ne le soyez pas, il serait fâcheux que votre âme demeure ici bas à cause de moi. Fermez les yeux vous ne sentirez rien._

_()Merci. _

_X_

_J'ai respecté ma parole, elle ne ressentit aucune douleur, rien… moi non plus d'ailleurs. A l'aide de son voile, je lui recouvris le visage avant de m'en aller. _

_X _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X

()Isumi réveille-toi, nous sommes arrivés.

X

La voix de Naoya.

Je descends de voiture, l'ignorant au passage. Comme si je pourrais dormir dans de telles conditions…

Entre les gardes sécurisant la propriété, les serviteurs pourtant discrets et les personnages improbables qui s'y croisent, cette demeure s'apparente facilement à une fourmilière.

Un couple dans le couloir se bouffe les lèvres. Il est grand, blond et l'autre, à peine plus haut que moi. Leurs cheveux forment un étrange contraste. Combien de temps un humain normal peut-il survivre en apnée?

Est-ce que Kiichi m'en voudra si je les laisse crever? Peut-être bien. En arrivant à leur hauteur, j'alourdis volontairement mon pas, autant que devrais l'être celui d'un jeune homme de mon âge.

Ils sursautent.

Le plus petit émet un jappement pénible et se réfugie dans les bras de son amant. Leurs regards en disent long sur leur étonnement. Celui au cheveu clair s'apprête à engager la conversation avec moi mais je passe sans m'arrêter.

X

Quelques minutes plus tard, sous la douche, sa face me revient en mémoire. Je rince mes cheveux le regard fixé sur la buée qui s'est formée sur la vitre de la cabine.

Son visage appartient certainement à mon passé…

Je me concentre afin de ramener quelques souvenirs à la surface…

Une courte conversation durant un petit déjeuner me revient alors.

X

_()Prends tes responsabilités d'avoir fait d'un garçon un homo! _

_()Hein?_

_()Je t'aime(1)._

X

Penser qu'un jour j'ai pu être si… humain, ça me foutrait presque la gerbe!

X

X

A suivre…

_[(1) Love mode 4-159_

Sainte-Rose le Vendredi 21 Décembre 2007


End file.
